La numéro 7
by touchba
Summary: Il l'a enlevait. Il abuse d'elle. Il va payer.


Elsa, ou Numéro 7

Il les aimait blondes. Avec les cheveux tressées. Ho oui, il les aimait blondes. Le caractère jouait également beaucoup. Comme cette « Astrid ». Hooo, il se souvient encore du coup qu'elle lui avait donner dans la mâchoire quand il avait traîner dans leur nid d amour. Il l'avait balancer dans l'escalier, et, malheureusement, sa nuque se brisa sur la dernière marche. Elle avait fait tout le chemin sans encombre pourtant. Salope de dernière marche. Il avait sodomiser son corps encore chaud et putain, qu'est ce que c'était bon.

Harold s'approcha de son bunker. Il en avait trouver une nouvelle. Il avait ramasser près de son lycée, du moins si elle était lycéenne. Si non, elle faisait tout de même bien jeune. Il avait repérer depuis son pick-up. Sa robe sobre bleu ciel, ses petits mocassins et surtout se magnifique chignon tresse qui relevait la couleur de ses cheveux platinite.

C'était la septième qu'il possédait. Elles le méritaient toutes. Toutes autant quelles sont.

Les mains attachées autour du tuyau de la plomberie, sa poitrine était exposée a Harold, son seul pauvre petit soutien gorge violet (jolie couleur d'ailleurs), le séparant de sa perversion. Il plaça sa paume entière sur son sein gauche puis le pressa de manière frénétique. Elle commença a gémir, tentant vaguement d'articuler quelque chose. La salope. Harold lui assigna une gifle, avant de saisir son visage à une main « ta gueule, je ne veux pas t'entendre, je ne veux ni de cris, ni de remous, en revanche tu peux pleurer », il ouvrit sa braguette « petite pute ».

Ho dieu. HO oui. Ho putain. Sa bouche s'aligner parfaitement à sa queue. Il tenait fermement ses cheveux en forçant sa tête à glisser le long de son membre. Elle avait tenter de résister au début, il avait fait taire, violemment. La 5éme éjaculation se fit dans sa gorge et elle tressauta. Il eu à peine le temps de sortir sa bite de sa trachée qu'elle expulsa le liquide visqueux blanchâtre quelle recracha par terre. Il se releva, se rhabillant, mettant sa dulcinée assise. Elle tremblait. Il attrapa son cou, y exerçant une pression suffisante et lui chuchota à l'oreille « demain ton cul accueillera mon divin membre...je vais t'enculer ma belle ».Ses oreilles étaient belles aussi. Il ne put résister. Ce serait son dernier petit plaisir de la journée. Enfonçant sa langue dans son oreille, il l a lécha atteignant le cérumen au fond de l'étroit orifice. Elle semblait plus dégoutté par cela que par ce qui avait précédé. Étonnamment, elle ne pleurait pas, elle tremblait, la peur se ressentait à travers tout son corps, à travers ses pipes,mais aucune larme. Ça l'agaçait. Il la gifla. Elle retomba sur le tuyau, sa respiration à peine perceptible. Il referma le bunker.

« Je vais le faire, mais s'il vous plaît je voudrais pouvoir le faire librement », en disant ça, elle tendit les menottes vers lui, demande ultime. Quel culot. Mais pourtant, Harold les détacha. Elsa se malaxa les poignées, avant de s'approcher de la queue de son ravisseur. Et elle suça. Et elle branla. Sa gorge mérite tout les surnoms d'agents infiltres du monde, pensa Harold. Attrapant sa nuque, il enfonça son visage dans son pelvis le plus possible. Sa bite était entière enveloppait dans ce trou humide.

Harold se laissait submerger par cette fille, il l avait peut être emmener sans le lui demander au préalable, mais elle faisait la salope maintenant, alors d'une certaine manière elle l'avait mériter...non ?

« Tu me laisses faire ? », elle grimpa près de lui, dans le lit. Il releva les yeux vers elle, lui souriant tendrement, caressant ses cheveux d'argent. Il la laissa faire une de ses fellations dont elle seule avait le secret. Ho elle savait comment lui faire plaisir. Elle était particulièrement rapide aujourd'hui. Il se sentait venir, il allait venir. Ça y est presque...

La douleur. Puis le sang. Une seconde d'hésitation. 2. 3. Un cri. Un cri d'homme. Harold se tordit de douleur tombant du matelas rugueux sur lequel se tenait sa bien aimée. Ses sous-vêtements bleus ciels, sa tresse et sa bite flasque coincée entre les dents.

« Je ne suis ni ta salope, ni ta pute. Sale enculé », et tandis que la blonde ouvrait la porte du bunker retrouvant l'air frais, il se vida de son sang, sur le sol froid, et sans sa virilité.


End file.
